Love Like This
by Bellinha Adormecida
Summary: Bella e Edward eram um casal perfeito, mas após um decisão aos quinze anos, acabam se distanciando. Será que o tempo e o destino podem ser capazes de destruir algo tão forte?
1. TrailerPreview

N/A: Quarta fic, mas essa vai dar certo dessa vez! Peço para visitarem o trailer da fanfic: http:// www . youtube . com / watch?v=e- 7KNl3N4vw (Não esqueçam de tirar os espaços) E para quem gosta de uma capinha... essa vai para vocês!

Capa: http:// img690 . imageshack . us/ img690/ 9091/semttulo5 . gif (De novo lembrando dos espeços!)

Uma decisão...

"Dizer que não me arrependo e que não choro todas as noites, seria uma das maiores mentiras na existência da humanidade. Mas eu faria tudo novamente se precisasse."

Um erro...

"Eu sei que eu ajudei. E agora eu sei que ela sofre por minha culpa. Por minha culpa!"

Uma amizade...

"Bella esquece ele! Você não vê como você está sofrendo?! Eu posso te fazer feliz... Você só precisa dizer que sim!"

Uma rivalidade...

"Você mereceu isso! Agora fique avisado para que você saia do meu caminho!"

E um perdão...

"Por que você está dizendo isso?!"

"Por que eu cometi o pior erro em minha vida por ter te deixado!"

Descubra conosco, um amor como você nunca viu antes.

Love Like This

N/A:Então... Gostaram? Please comentem se eu devo continuar flores! Beijocas!


	2. Capítulo 01

N/A: Oi flores! Aqui estou eu novamente! Gostaram do Preview? Espero que sim! Bem, aqui vai o primeiro capítulo. Se tiverem dúvidas, eu explico no fim do capítulo. Aproveitem!

Love Like This – Capítulo 1

Escolha

_Bella P.D.V._

_ Ah fala sério Alice! – eu esbravejei para minha irmã, a pessoa mais surpreendente da face da terra. Pergunte-me o por que. Claro, mesmo tendo um metro e meio, ou até menos, consegue ser o ser mais insuportável da face maquiada da Terra. Sabe, que roda em volta do Sol?! O terceiro planeta na ordem... Ok, agora continuando, eu não sabia o que minha "queridinha" irmã tomava para ser tão... Alice. – Tudo bem você me dizer que paga cem dólares em uma calcinha...

_ Bella... – Alice começou com uma voz baixinha e eu olhava para ela, enquanto dirigia na auto-estrada, destino Cambridge, Massachusetts.

_ Bella nada Alice! Você precisa ficar mais responsável! – eu disse sentindo minha cabeça vermelha, dessa vez eu sabia que era raiva. – Imagine papai como ficaria, sabendo que você deu seu carro para um mendigo?!

_ Bella... – Alice tentou novamente.

_ Um mendigo! – dessa vez eu a ignorei. – Alice, o que um mendigo faria com um carro? Você sabe se ele tem carteira de motorista? E dinheiro para gasolina? O que você vai fazer agora? Me ligar sempre que precisar de uma carona? Alice, o que tem na sua cabeça? Será que você colocou batons pela falta de espaço e acabou deixan-

_ Bella! – dessa vez Alice gritou para mim, pegando a direção, me fazendo tombar para o lado, e afundando meu pé no acelerador, sem perceber. Olhei para frente enquanto gritava assustada, vendo dois faróis piscando altos, juntamente com a buzina desesperadora. – Bella, desvia, a gente vai bater! – Alice gritou desesperada, ainda tentando mover o volante. – AHHHHHHH – gritou no meu ouvido por estar em cima de mim, segurando o volante – quebrei minha unha! – choramingou enquanto se soltava do volante e olhava triste para suas unhas.

_ Alice isso é hora de pensar em unha? – eu disse incrédula, tentando mover o volante que parecia travado. Ela olhou novamente para a estrada e arregalou os olhos.

_ Bella desvia! – ela gritou sacudindo as mãos aflita.

_ Eu estou tentando Alice! Acha que eu quero bater?! – eu esbravejei tentando controlar o carro, que nesse momento estava perto do carro a nossa frente, que parecia não ter saída. Muitos carros vinham atrás dele, então estava fora de cogitação parar. Espere um pouco parar?? – Alice tenta o freio de mão! – eu gritei rezando para que ela entendesse a frase, que mal fazia sentido aos meus próprios ouvido.

_ O que disse? – ela perguntou com o desespero presente em sua voz. A partir daí, nada mais foi claro. Me lembro bem, os faróis chegando mais perto, deixando-me cega.

Os barulhos eram altos, disso eu tinha certeza. Muita buzina, o que eu tinha certeza que me trariam uma imensa dor de cabeça mais tarde.

_Droga Bella, você está olhando para a morte e se preocupa com uma dor de cabeça? _

Às vezes eu odeio minha cabeça. É mais confusa que reunião de família.

_Aaaah! Pensa Bella, pensa! Eu sou nova e linda demais para morrer!_

Senti um baque, me levando para frente, e fui segurada por uma corda entre minha cabeça e cintura. Cinto. Bati minha cabeça forte em algum lugar, mas não senti muito, era como se o sangue tivesse parado de circular. Ouvi gritos, buzinas e mais gritos.

O pára-brisas estava quebrado, e minha cabeça parecia flutuar. Com algum pouco de força olhei para meu lado. Minha irmãzinha. Oh droga, tudo culpa minha. Ela estava bem, na verdade melhor que eu. Ela olhava para mim horrorizada, com os olhos marejados em gotas salgadas. As mãos na boca, e o espanto explícito em sua íris, que agora estava maior que o normal, mostrando toda sua aflição.

O air-bag explodiu apertando a Alice e a mim, e ri com a ironia. Sempre atrasado. Esse ato me fez sentir a dor passeando por todo meu corpo.

_ Alice... – eu disse com a pouca força que me restava. As lágrimas começaram a descer em deu rosto delicado com uma voracidade que me deu vontade de chorar com ela. Sua aparência infantil e frágil me dando uma vontade imensa de lhe abraçar. –Diga pa... – não pude terminar minha frase.

A escuridão tomou conta de meus olhos, que ficaram pesados demais para eu conseguir deixá-los abertos. Meu corpo meio que caiu ao meio de um nada imenso. Fui ouvindo gritos e buzinas se distanciando, um completo silêncio me entediando.

_Mas que droga é essa? _

Bella, às vezes você é tão idiota! Isso se chama inconsciência.

_Aaah. Ei! Não me chame de idiota! Você sou eu ok?!_

Mas... se você sou eu... Cara, não estou entendendo mais nada!

CHEGA!

Gritei eu mesma para minha mente que discutia sozinha. Não sabia que ficar inconsciente era tão... inconsciente! Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa para fazer, isso é tão chato!

Ah claro, vou começar do começo, nossa que educação Bella, nem se apresenta! Bem vamos lá.

Olá, sou Isabella Marie Swan, mas ,por favor, nunca me chame por esse nome se não quiser entrar em uma encrenca, ou então se eu estiver em uma encrenca. Eu acho melhor me chamar de Bella. Ah, e eu estou inconsciente. Hunfh.

Desde pequenina eu morei em Los Angeles, junto com meu pai e minha irmã preferida – por que era a única – Alice Swan. Éramos muito amigas, com uma relação bipolar de brigas e abraços. E foi aos meus doze anos naquela escola particular de Los Angeles, que eu tive meu primeiro amor.

Edward Cullen.

Todas as garotas soltavam suspiros pelo meu vizinho de mansão desde que se mudou para aquela cidade. Nos damos bem assim que nos vimos. Passávamos à tarde depois das aulas no jardim (lê-se floresta particular) de sua casa. Edward foi meu melhor amigo, e meu melhor namorado. Foi com ele que eu passei os melhores dias da minha vida até hoje.

Minha mãe Renée Marie morreu de câncer pulmonar quando eu e minha irmã Alice tínhamos apenas dois anos. Devido a isso não sei nada além do que nosso pai dizia e fotos, vídeos e cartas que nos mostrava.

Meu pai Charlie Swan é um importante empresário, dono da empresa televisiva de um dos mais importantes canais dos Estados Unidos. Ele sempre foi nosso pai presente, pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo. Cheio de amor e carinho para nós duas. Mas era claro como o cristal das taças de vinho que ele se sentia sozinho.

Eu e Alice tivemos a idéia, juntamente com Edward e seu irmão Emmett, de encontrar uma noiva para nosso pai. Não foi muito difícil, meu pai tinha uma vida social favorável e, num piscar de olhos, encontramos uma pretendente.

Realmente a linda e simpática Sue Clearwater era divorciada e não tinha filhos. Era uma ótima mãe, é claro, e assim, com uma grande armação, eles acabaram começando a namorar.

Meu pai estava muito feliz, assim como todos nós. Eu tinha passado de ano, e as férias começavam. Dois meses e meio se passaram das férias. Faltavam somente três anos agora para me formar, e enfim dando tchau tchau escolinha e olá Harvard, carro e casa própria! Era meu maior sonho, e Edward também dizia que iria comigo, Emmett e Alice.

Estava tudo perfeito, quando meu pai decide se casar. Eu estava super empolgada, claro, enfim a família ficaria completa. Então algumas coisas começaram a confundir minha cabeça e de minha irmã Alice.

Queríamos dar privacidade para meu pai e Sue. Éramos problemas demais para os dois, então fizemos uma escolha. Falamos com nosso pai e Sue, e poucos dias depois estaríamos no internato de Los Angeles.

Foi uma escolha difícil, causa de muitas brigas. Com Edward foi um pesadelo. Ele me dizia que eu não precisava fazer aquilo, e para uma garota de quinze anos, e não estava fazendo a escolha certa. Mas ele não entendia que eu fazia aquilo pelo meu pai. Eu o amava o suficiente para sacrificar-me como ele havia feito em todos esses treze anos que ele esteve só.

Foi nossa pior e última briga em nosso namoro. E eu ainda me lembrava das palavras frias que usamos um com o outro naquela noite em seu jardim.

_ Edward, você não entende! Tudo que eu mais quero é ver meu pai feliz, e eu sei que ele precisa de privacidade! Ele precisa viver! – eu gritava com ele exasperada, esperando em vão que ele entendesse o que eu pensava, mas ele balançava a cabeça negativamente de forma irritante, enquanto olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma insana que estava tentando abrir grades de aço com as próprias mãos.

_ Bella! Você não vê a idiotice que você está fazendo?! Eu não consigo acreditar, essa não é a Bella que eu conheci e me apaixonei! Não... Minha Bella não me deixaria assim, como se eu não fosse nada!

_ Edward! Você significa muito para mim! – eu gritava, já sentindo meu rosto molhado, mas eu não liguei. – A Bella que você se apaixonou cresceu, só isso! – eu levantei minhas mãos para o alto, mostrando categoricamente, como se eu estivesse crescendo. – Edward são valores, você faria o mesmo por seu pai, sua mãe... Eu não sei! Edward me entenda, eu não quero partir brigada com você. – eu disse a última frase em um murmúrio que temi que ele não tivesse me ouvido. Joguei-me derrotada na grama esperando que ele respondesse ou desse um sinal de vida.

Ele ficou quieto um momento, de costas para mim, em pé. Esperei pacientemente, e finalmente ele suspirou e se sentou ao lado de meu corpo. Eu me levantei, ficando sentada frente a ele. Ele olhou para suas mãos, como se procurasse alguma solução, como se esperasse, que, em suas mãos existissem as palavras certas. Sorri com a cena. Eu sentiria falta disso, sentiria falta dele. Edward levantou sua cabeça, com os olhos tristes, realmente tristes. O brilho que eu costumava ver, não estava mais ali, fora substituído por dor, perda, despedida.

Aquela cena desmanchara completamente meu sorriso, sendo substituído por uma face molhada de lágrimas que escorriam livremente sem poderem ser impedidas. Uma bola gigante se formava em minha garganta, me impedindo de falar algo. A mão esquerda de Edward pegou a minha direita, e sem poder me impedir mais, eu me joguei contra ele, abraçando-o com todas as forças que eu nunca imaginei que tivera.

_ Eu vou sentir sua falta minha garotinha. – ouvi-o dizer entre meus soluços. Eu me apertava contra seu peito, molhando sua camisa. Ele me apertou mais contra seu peito, e beijava o topo de minha cabeça, afagando-me os cabelos.

Por minutos ou horas incontáveis, ficamos somente assim. Eu chorava tudo que eu estava segurando há muito tempo, agora era um mar incontrolável que saia pelos meus olhos. Ele brincava com os fios de meus cabelos, calmamente como ele sempre fazia. Aos poucos meus soluços foram dominando as lágrimas, e eu sentia meus olhos e bochechas quentes pelas lágrimas que haviam escorrido por ali. Trovões a nuvens começaram a tomar conta do céu, que, há pouco tempo, estava ensolarado.

Olhei para o céu, tentando crer que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo, e que aos poucos as coisas iriam desmanchar, e eu teria uma Alice pulando em cima da cama, como todas as manhãs, me dizendo que era hora de compras, afinal, para ela, toda hora era hora de compras. Edward acariciou minha bochecha, suave como as gotas de água que iam caindo sobre nós.

Olhei mais atentamente ao rosto de Edward, e percebi que ele também chorava silenciosamente.

_ Será que um dia você vai entender minha escolha? – eu perguntei mais para mim mesma que para ele. Edward me olhou com carinho, adoração. Ele sorriu, mas um sorriso que não chegou ao seus olhos, um sorriso nitidamente triste. Olhei para baixo, não sendo capaz o suficiente para ver o quanto eu estava o magoando.

_ Eu entendo garotinha. Eu só... – ele começou a dizer, mas eu o interrompi abruptamente, com um beijo que eu precisava. Selei nossos lábios, e parei. Somente assim por alguns segundos, quando Edward tomou a iniciativa de me puxar novamente para um abraço, invadindo minha boca com sua língua. Minhas mãos, como sempre, foram automaticamente para sua nuca, aproximando mais nossos rostos. Eu precisava disso. Ah, como eu sentiria falta de meu Edward. Nossos beijos e palavras carinhosas, tudo que me deixava de bom humor, não importando o que o dia (lê-se Alice Maníaca Swan) me trazia.

Quando nossos pulmões gritavam por ar, e nossos corações ameaçavam ataque cardíaco de tão rápido que batiam, nos separamos, procurando por ar. Minha mão esquerda passou por debaixo de seu braço, chegando em suas costas e ancorando seu ombro. Olhei para a pessoa que mais me fez feliz em toda minha vida e sorri triste como seus olhos se mostravam.

_ Eu vou atrás de você. – ele me prometeu, com a determinação expressa em sua voz e olhos. Aquela era a garantia que eu tinha antes de deixá-lo. Aquilo era tudo que eu tinha. O abracei fortemente segurando as lágrimas, enquanto as gotas engrossavam em nossas cabeças. – Bella – ele começou quando olhei para ele novamente. – eu prometo, eu nunca, _nunca_ vou esquecer você. – ele disse, como se isso dependesse de seu ar. Assegurou mais para ele mesmo, que para mim. As lágrimas em seu rosto se misturavam com as gotas de chuva que nos molhavam desde os cabelos até nossas roupas.

_ Nem eu Edward. – eu disse, dessa vez impossibilitada de me separar de seus olhos.

_ Você parte... – ele começou, deixando a frase no ar para que eu a completasse.

_ Em duas horas. – eu disse finalmente conseguindo abaixar meus olhos. – Eu vim aqui para me despedir. – levantei meu olhar novamente e seu olhar se petrificou ao meu, tornando-se desta vez impossível desviar. Edward se levantou e me ajudou a levantar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Ele laçou minhas costas, num abraço de lado, me encaminhando até o motorista. Ele me colocou dentro do carro, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Sem ter que dizer uma palavra, o motorista ligou o carro, nos levando até o portão distante da saída da mansão. Aos poucos meus soluços foram se dissipando, deixando assim, o carro em um silêncio confortável. Fiquei abraçada a Edward, olhando o portão que se aproximava, junto à chuva que escorria pelo vidro do pára-brisas. O portão se abriu e o carro foi em direção ao portão de minha casa.

Em alguns minutos sem palavras, estávamos na sala. Edward subia comigo até meu quarto, enquanto uma Alice mais quieta que o normal arrumava roupas secas que restavam em meu closet para eu vestir. Entrei sozinha na suíte, trancando a porta e abrindo o chuveiro. Eu não queria esperar a banheira se encher.

Meu banho foi rápido, lavei meus cabelos e já estava vestindo minha roupa. E eu querendo deixar essa roupa para trás. Era uma blusa azul clara, com um colete rosa aberto. Uma calça cor de creme, dobrada nas pontas, e um tênis que parecia que tinha acabado de cair em uma represa de tintas.

Penteei meu cabelo rapidamente e abri a porta, me deparando com Edward e Alice olhando um para o outro com cara de enterro. Quando ouviram a porta se fechando atrás de mim, eles me olharam, e, repentinamente, nós três nos abraçamos. Por mais que eu odiasse abraço grupal, por que eu sempre ficava em baixo, dessa vez eu aproveitei cada segundo que esse durou.

O abraço se partiu quando bateram na porta aberta. Era um Emmett, que, costumava ser sorridente, agora estava com os olhos tristes.

Ele veio em minha direção rapidamente, me abraçando apertado.

_ Ah Bellíssima! – ele choramingou. Ah, como eu sentiria falta desse apelido! – Vou sentir sua falta! – ele me apertou ainda mais, assim como eu, em seu abraço de urso. Emmett me levantou do chão, e eu me vi sem ar.

_ Emmett... Não consigo... respirar! – disse, ou melhor, tentei dizer, e num susto, ele me soltou, coçando a nuca sem graça. Eu ri baixinho e ele foi em direção à Alice. Percebi que ele chorava, e bem alto.

_ Lilica! – ele disse, e como num replay, vi Alice perder os pés sob o chão, e ficando roxa. Depois de alguns segundos, comecei ame preocupar com minha irmã, quando finalmente, ele soltou-a, deixando respirar exasperada. O que me surpreendeu mesmo foi quando Emmett voou em cima de Edward, o tirando do chão, em um abraço como os que ele tinha acabado de nos dar, chorando alto. – Ah maninho! – ele resmungou. Olhei interrogativamente para Alice, e depois para a cena a minha frente.

_ Emmett, me põe no chão! Eu não vou embora! – Edward disse em uma voz triste e brincalhona ao mesmo tempo. Eu e Alice rimos, vendo Emmett colocar Edward no chão, e limpar uma lágrima, fungando de uma maneira nojenta.

_ Eu sei, só que estava um clima de abraço e... sei lá cara! – ele disse batendo no ombro de Edward. Rimos novamente, dando mais um abraço grupal.

_ Manteremos contato. – dissemos os quatro em uníssono, seguidos por um riso.

Nos sentamos naquela rodinha, conversando no chão de meu quarto. Ficamos nos lembrando das nossas "aventuras" e confusões em que ficávamos nos metendo e rindo de tudo aquilo, que, no calor do momento, não tinha graça alguma.

Eu fiquei deitada no colo Edward e Emmett no de Alice. Não me pergunte como aquela pequena agüentou o peso daquele grandão. Foram minutos alegres, em que eu faria questão de me lembrar sempre.

_ Bella, Alice, o motorista já está esperando. – Sue informou na porta de meu quarto. Eu olhei para Edward, que me retribuiu com entendimento. Nos levantamos fomos em direção ao carro, depois de nos despedirmos de Charlie e Sue.

Edward e Emmett disseram que iriam conosco e então fomos para fora da casa. Ainda chovia um pouco, mas não tanto quanto antes.

_ Eu quero ir na janela! – Emmett bateu o pé.

_ Emmett, pra quê? Está chovendo! – eu disse revirando os olhos.

_ Quero olhar a paisagem. – ele disse sorrindo como se tivesse comido cookie de erva fora da validade de consumo. Nós rimos e eu encolhi os ombros.

_ Vá na frente então... crianção. – murmurei a última palavra e ele me olhou com olhos mortais. Eu ri e Edward bateu na nuca de Emmett.

_ Ai! Esses pernilongos estão cada vez maiores! – ele reclamou e eu gargalhei junto a Alice, enquanto entrávamos no carro. – E então... Bellíssima, você não vai deixar a gente de lado não né?! – Ele perguntou, se virando para trás no branco olhando para mim com os olhos ainda um pouco marejados, mas com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Esse sim era o meu Emm!

_ Mas é claro que não grandão! – eu disse tentando parecer feliz, para deixá-lo mais alegre. O que não deu muito certo. Ele continuou com os olhos tristes, e se virou pra frente, após tentar sorrir novamente.

Alice ficava olhando para a janela, enquanto a cidade passava pelas nossas janelas. Eu olhei para Edward, que olhava para a outra janela com a mão não minha. Eu deitei em seu ombro em um silêncio desconfortável que pairava no carro. Apertei a mão de Edward, e fui correspondida da mesma maneira. Sim, eu sentiria falta dele. Sim, era uma decisão idiota, mas naquele dia, naquele momento, era a coisa mais certa que eu já teria feito.

Naquele momento, eu pensava que meu pai precisava viver, ter uma vida normal, sem interferência minha ou de Alice, ou de problemas de adolescentes. Meu pai não precisava de preocupações. Ele precisava viver a vida que perdeu com a morte de minha mãe.

O único barulho presente no carro era o barulho da chuva contra o vidro.

A viagem foi calma e rápida, afinal não estávamos saindo do país. O carro parou em frente à minha nova escola, e quando olhei para a janela, não nego que fiquei maravilhada com a visão. Era perfeito. Era... linda e enorme. A porta se abriu, e Edward saiu, sendo seguido por mim. Não lhe dei tempo de dizer nada, apenas lhe abracei forte, sentindo as malditas lágrimas voltarem aos meus olhos, junto com o caroço em minha garganta.

Edward pegou minha cabeça com as duas mãos, me fazendo olhar para ele.

_ Eu vou te ligar todos os dias. – ele disse-me sério, mas com um sorriso torto no rosto. Depois disso, lhe dei um beijo forte, me lembrando a despedida. Era um beijo de despedida. Eu não sabia se estava pronta para aquilo, simplesmente segui o que minha cabeça dizia. Depois de muitos gritos de Alice e Emmett, nos soltamos, procurando timidamente por ar.

_ Vem cá Bellíssima! – Emmett abriu os braços para mim, enquanto Alice abraçava Edward.

Eu pulei em seu colo, que chorava e me abraçava como um urso faminto. Dessa vez eu não protestei, eu o apertei com tanta intensidade quanto pude, como se pudesse impedi-lo de partir.

_ Oh grandão! Vou te ligar todos os dias. – eu disse quando ele me colocou no chão.

Ele limpou o nariz com as costas das mãos e fungou, piscando os olhos molhados de lágrimas. Eu sorri com a cena. Era estranho ver aquele grandão chorar. Mesmo com dezesseis anos, Emmett já tinha o corpo de um garoto de dezoito anos, assim como Edward e eu sempre me questionava se isso era de família. Mas ao contrário do tamanho, sua mente mostrava que, assim como Alice, ele era uma grande (lê-se gigante) criança.

Edward veio até nós, ao lado de Alice, e Jeffrey, o motorista, já havia colocado nossa "pequena" mudança sob os cuidados dos funcionários da escola, que mais tarde conheci como Sam e Paul.

_ Então isso é um adeus... – Edward disse baixinho, em tom de pergunta. Apenas confirmei com minha cabeça, não confiando muito em minha voz. Depois de um breve contato visual entre nós quatro, Emmett e Edward entraram no carro se distanciando. Mal sabia que talvez essa seria a última vez que o veria novamente.

_ Senhoritas Swan... – um homem com terno pingüim e alguns papéis na mão nos chamou. Nos viramos e ele nos analisou algumas vezes. – É uma honra recebê-las em nosso estabelecimento de ensino. Meu nome é Dominic e eu sou o diretor deste internato.

Arregalei os olhos. Wow! Mandaram o diretor da escola para nos receber! Hey, sou importante! Estou me achando! Muhahehihohu!! Está bem, parei. Alice parece ter pensado o mesmo que eu, por que, diferente de mim, ela não se controlou em dar seus típicos pulinhos. O homem pingüim... err, quero dizer, Dominic olhou espantado para nós duas, que logo parou com sua agitação e soltou um risinho nervoso.

_ Hm... – ele continuou – Bem, aqui está o mapa do colégio, o horário de cada uma de vocês, e, claro, as normas da escola.

Ele entregou os papéis para mim e para minha irmã e virou, começando a andar em passos pequenos, devagar. O cara parecia uma mulher, enquanto eu e Alice ficamos olhando um para a cara da outra sem entender nadiquinha de nada (lê-se: como duas dementes).

Depois de alguns passos – e quando eu digo alguns, ele mal tinha atravessado as portas do colégio. Cara lerdo! – o pingüim... Dominic! Respira Bella, respira. Bem, depois de alguns passos, o diretor _Dominic_ olhou para trás nos procurando, respirou fundo, e acenou com a mão, para que o seguíssemos. Nós rimos sem graça, e fomos apressadamente até ele.

O diretor _Dominic_ nos apresentou o restaurante, um mini mercado, algumas salas de aula, os campos de esporte, salão de danças, o clube, a secretaria e mais alguns outros lugares que eu não me lembro muito bem. Quando já estávamos cansadas e ofegantes, ele finalmente nos apresentou nosso dormitório.

_ Bem esse é o apartamento de vocês, que vão receber mais três colegas – ele disse com um semblante menos sério que o de antes (é meu caro, convivência faz isso) abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Até que o velho tinha um charme, era só um sorrisinho e... tharahn! A mágica acontece. Ele abriu a porta e...

_ Ah minha deusa dos esmaltes coloridos! – Alice tirou as palavras de minha mente controlada (ao contrário da dela). Ela pulava exasperada, agitando as mãos. – Isso é ILM, CSP e... – entrou olhando ao redor, tudo ao mesmo tempo, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Dominic... ahá! Acertei! Continuando, Dominic – estou ficando boa nisso – olhou para mim com a face interrogativa e eu ri. Era bem normal ficar confuso conosco.

_ Com ILM, ela quis dizer Impressionante, Lindo e Maravilhoso, e com CSP, ela quer dizer Completamente Sem Palavras. – eu disse e nós rimos baixinho, olhando Alice desaparecer dentre os cômodos do apartamento.

_ Tudo bem... Leah, Ângela e Jéssica já devem chegar. Elas também são novatas, então podem fazer companhia umas para as outras – cara em que século em que ele vive? Mas é claro que eu não iria dizer isso, claro. Ele me entregou dois molhos de chaves, um para mim e outro para Alice, deu as costas, e começou a andar calmamente rindo.

Entrei no apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de mim. Alice pulava nas escadas e... Escadas? Oh my! Não era um apartamento, era um duplex! Ok...

_ Aaaaaah! – e gritei junto com Alice, rindo e pulando em círculos. Começamos a conhecer o andar de baixo primeiro. A sala era sensacional, CSP! Era de uma cor creme, com uma espécie de mesa e armário embutidos na parede, com uma televisão enorme no meio da parede. Em volta tinham algumas poltronas de cor creme também, e outras brancas, com almofadas sortidas nessa linha de cores. Era simples, mas linda.

A cozinha não era enorme, mas muito bem decorada com madeira, vidro e inox. Tinha uma bancada com algumas cadeiras envolta, uma geladeira de duas portas preta com armários da mesma cor, e uma televisão num canto. Totalmente linda.

No andar de baixo tinha também um quarto de estudos, isso sim empolgou a mim e a Alice. Era grande e espaçoso, com várias mesas iguais de madeira, com uma cadeira preta, e algumas cômodas com impressoras.

_ É tudo tão lindo! – minha irmã ficava dizendo, e eu ri.

Subimos ao andar de cima, e assim que subimos, encontramos nossas coisas, com várias portas fechadas envolta. Ao todo eram cinco quartos. Alice entrou em todos, me puxando pelo pulso, e rapidamente escolhemos nosso quarto. O meu era super descontraído e alegre, como amava.

As paredes desenhadas em círculos, e uma cama colorida cheia de monstrinhos. Uma mesa e prateleiras para eu colocar meu notebook, e fotos. Era ali que eu colocaria todas as fotos de Edward. Ah Edward... _Sinto sua falta._

Bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando como era o quarto de Alice… Na verdade era bem Alice! Eram quarto paredes, duas pintadas de rosa pink, e duas de branco. Tinha uma espécie de sofá cama, embutido em um tipo de armário envolto. Alguns ursinhos cor de rosa, em frente à uma cômoda onde tinha um aparelho de televisão. Haja televisão!

Depois de olhar tudo, eu e Alice pegamos nossas caixas e malas e mais algumas caixas, e lá estava eu arrumando meu quarto quando...

**Fashion – Lady Gaga:** ht tp :/ / www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=Q0CtyIdjSBI

**Fashion – Lady Gaga (Tradução):**

Eu sou, eu sou muito fabulosa  
Estou tão feroz que isso é tão louco  
Eu vivo para ser uma modelo magra  
Vista-me, eu sou seu manequim

Eu adoro Vivienne, eu realmente quero  
Gucci, Fendi, e Prada. Valentino, Armani também.  
Madame ama o Jimmy Choo

Moda, me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!  
Moda,me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!

La La La, adoramos designer

Preciso de novos saltos-altos  
Não posso andar na rua com esses  
Você é o que você veste, é verdade  
Uma menina é tão gostosa como os sapatos que ela  
escolhe  
oh yeah

Eu adoro Weitzman, eu realmente  
quero. Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, a todos os  
Madame ama aqueles Manolo

Moda, me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!  
Moda,me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!

La la la adoramos designer (repetir)

Moda, me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!  
Moda,me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!

Moda, me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!  
Moda,me vista  
Você quer ver essas roupas em mim?  
Moda, me vista  
Eu posso ser quem você quiser que eu seja!

_ Alice! – gritei da porta do meu quarto. Mal tínhamos chegado e ela já ligava Lady Gaga no máximo? Fala sério!

_ I AM, I'M TOO FABULOUS. I'M SO FIERCE THAT IT'S SO NUT... – Alice cantava em alto e péssimo som, para quem quisesse ou não ouvir. Ela parou de repente, assim como a música que eu desliguei.

Ela olhou para mim com raiva, e ligou o som novamente, me desafiando. Eu desliguei novamente, e ela ligou. Durante alguns minutos, ficamos somente naquele liga-desliga, até que nos cansamos, e eu desliguei da tomada. Ela emburrou a boca, franzindo a testa, me olhando com um ar mortífero.

_ Alice deixa de ser infantil. É chato ficar ouvindo isso na maior altura. Os vidros podem quebrar!

_ Você é uma AFM – e me deu língua – Agressiva, Feia e Malvada. – ela disse tentando passar por mim para ligar a tomada novamente.

_ E você é uma CQI – rebati enquanto eu a impedia de passar por mim – Crente Que é Importante.

Ficamos brigadas e emburradas, olhando de braços cruzados uma para outra, até que eu cedi.

_ Ah Alice, você sabe que nós somos BFF's – eu disse descruzando meus braços e os soltando ao lado do meu corpo.

_ É eu sei – disse ela, fazendo o mesmo que eu com os braços e deixando seus olhos moles. – Bizarras, Feias e Fedidas – e nós rimos junto, nos abraçando, como nós sempre fizemos depois de uma briga.

_ Desculpe ter te chamado de infantil e CQI. – eu disse me soltando de seu abraço.

_ E me desculpe por ter te chamado de AFM, ter ligado o som muito alto e te chamado de sem noção. – ela me disse com os olhinhos triste. Eu sabia que aquele era o jogo dela.

_ Mas você não me chamou de sem noção. – eu disse sorrindo pela sua confusão.

_ Ah é! – ela gritou levantando um dedo e eu gargalhei. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

_ Está bem, agora eu vou terminar de arrumar meu quarto. Abaixe o volume. – eu disse já passando pela porta de seu quarto, quando vi que ela ligava a tomada do sonzinho dela. Essa Alice não tinha jeito mesmo. E o médico disse que ela não era hiperativa. Não queria nem imaginar se fosse. Estaria perdida.

Eu ri sozinha, enquanto entrava em meu quarto novamente.

Bem ainda tinham algumas caixas não muito importantes, e eu as coloquei debaixo da cama. As roupas já estavam no closet e as coisas mais importantes, como fotos, livros – eu amava ler – filmes e outras coisas de adolescente já estavam tudo em seu devido lugar. As minhas maquiagens já estavam na penteadeira, ao lado do espelho gigante.

Eu liguei meu próprio som, baixinho, como eu gostava.

**Adore – Paramore:** http: // www. Y outube . com/watch?v=YMcNeH6oicY

**Adore – Paramore (Tradução):**

Adore]  
Eu não pretendo correr  
Mas você sempre chega por perto  
E eu me sinto mais viva, mais do que nunca

E eu acho que isso é demais  
Mas talvez sejamos muito jovens  
E eu ainda não sei o que é real  
Mas eu sei que nunca quis nada tanto assim  
Eu nunca quis ninguém tanto assim

Se eu deixar você me amar  
Ser o único a adorar  
Você passaria por tudo?  
Ser o que eu estou procurando  
Se eu deixar você me amar  
Ser aquele a adorar  
Você passaria por tudo?  
Seja o que eu estou procurando

Me ajude a voltar para baixo  
De altas nuvens do céu  
Você sabe que estou sufocando  
Mas eu culpo esta cidade  
Por que eu nego?  
As coisas que queimam por dentro  
Tão profundas, eu mal respiro  
Mas você só vê um sorriso

E eu não quero que isso se vá  
Realmente eu só quero saber

Se eu deixar você me amar  
Ser o único a adorar  
Você passaria por tudo?  
Seja o que eu estou procurando  
Se eu deixar você me amar...  
Ser aquele a adorar  
Você passaria por tudo?  
Seja o que eu estou procurando

Sim, eu sentia tudo isso naquele momento, mas não sabia exatamente, como colocar isso num pensamento, um desejo ou em palavras. Mexi em meu cabelo nervosamente, e quando tudo estava como eu gostava, eu fui para meu banheiro, precisava de um banho, esquecer um pouco de tudo. Eu entrei na banheira, com a água morna, enquanto eu brincava com a água, cantando silenciosamente junto com a música.

Terminei meu banho após alguns minutos, e então peguei minha toalha que eu havia colocado lá, e desprendi meu cabelo, e me olhei no espelho, enquanto escovava os dentes. Meus olhos ainda estavam um pouco inchados, mas menos que antes, assim como meu nariz e bochechas avermelhados. Bati na minha testa algumas vezes, tentando deixar a tristeza de lado.

Terminei com meus dentes, e coloquei uma blusa baby look branca, com um vestido jeans com estilo desbotado até um palmo antes dos joelhos por cima. Uma rasteira transparente e me sentei na cama.

Cruzei as pernas estilo índio, fechei os olhos, fiquei ereta, e parei. Parei tudo, parei de pensar, parei de i mexer, só fiquei respirando, se não eu morria.

1, 2, 3, 4...

_ Bella! – alguém gritou no meu ouvido, o que me fez cair para trás, colocando a mão no meu ouvido que doía.

_ Está louca Alice? Não tinha um jeito mais malvado não?! – perguntei irônica, e ela colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé de uma maneira irritante. Revirei os olhos.

_ Você fica aí como um zumbi na cama, e eu é que sou louca? Além do mais, eu te chamei várias vezes, e você parecia ter ido ao planeta Plutão! – ela gritou irritada.

_ Alice, tecnicamente, Plutão não é mais um plane...

_ Está bem, não me interessa agora – ela me cortou sentando na minha cama – as garotas chegaram. – ela disse finalmente, mudando totalmente seu semblante, de séria e irritada, para feliz e saltitante, pulando sentada no colchão de minha cama. Eu ri e saltitei com ela.

_ Elas estão lá embaixo? – eu perguntei já me levantando. Ela sorriu acenando e eu desci as escadas rapidamente com Alice atrás de mim. Vi três garotas sorrindo timidamente uma para outra, cada uma com uma mala na frente. Só aquilo de bagagem? Onde ela colocaram a maquiagem? No intestino? Pulmão? Ok, não interessa agora. – Olá! Eu sou Bella e essa é a minha irmã Alice, mas podem chamá-la de Lilica. – eu disse rindo. Alice não amava exatamente aquele apelido.

_ Oi. – uma garota morena de cabelos negros e olhos claros acenou com a mão. – Eu sou a Leah, prazer. – ela disse oferecendo a mão para nos cumprimentar. Eu revirei os olhos para ela e lhe dei logo um abraço.

_ Eu sou Jéssica. – uma garota meio morena, de cabelos curtos. Eu sorri para ela e fiz o mesmo, a abraçando.

_ E eu sou Ângela. – uma loirinha Linda de franjas acima dos olhos, com os cabelos medianos sorria para nós. Seus olhos verdes quase me deixou sem palavras. Eu a abracei por último, ficando ao lado de minha irmã, que acabara de abraçá-la também.

_ Sejam bem vindas. Na verdade somos novatas também, então espero me dar bem com vocês. – eu disse sorridente, olhando para cada uma delas. – Se quiserem conhecer a casa... – eu disse olhando em volta, sem ter muito o que dizer.

_ Venham, venham, eu mostro tudo! – Alice, diferente de mim, as puxava, levando pelos cômodos da casa. Eu ri quando elas olharam para mim com um olhar "em que eu fui me meter" e eu encolhi os ombros, cruzando os braços. Fui atrás delas, visitando pela segunda vez cômodo por cômodo.

Alice falava o tempo todo como será bom tê-las conosco, e que iríamos ser amigas, e elas apenas assentiam sem saber exatamente o que dizer a ela. Eu apenas assisti aquilo. Só faltou a pipoca. Um pouco depois, eu tive uma idéia e saí de fininho do apartamento, sem esquecer de pegar a minha chave, deixando as outras em cima do cômodo, perto da porta.

Ri como uma moleca fugindo da confusão, e me lembrando do caminho que o senhor Pingüim tinha nos mostrado mais cedo, fui até o pequeno mercado. Fiquei olhando para trás o caminho praticamente inteiro, e com nenhuma surpresa, trombei com algo ou alguém e acabei caindo no chão.

Olhei para onde eu tinha trombado e aiminhadeusa! Queria trombar mais vezes... Desculpa, eu sei que ainda estou com Edward, na verdade ele é o único que eu quero ficar o resto da vida, mas aquilo era... CSP.

_ Err... me desculpe, e-eu estava, bem eu estava distraída e... – eu gaguejei enquanto ele ria, e me dava a mão, me ajudando a levantar. Eu sorri sem graça quando estava em pé novamente.

_ Não foi nada... Fugindo de alguém? – ele riu, quando eu olhei para trás novamente.

_ Tecnicamente. – eu disse rindo, e recomecei a andar novamente, com ele ao meu lado.

_ Ah, nem me apresentei, eu sou Dean McGorfh. – ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

_ Bella. – eu disse pegando sua mão de lado, enquanto andávamos devagar dessa vez. – O que estava fazendo antes de hm... você sabe. – eu disse sem graça e ele riu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

_ Esperando você trombar em mim. – ele disse rindo. Aquilo não era exatamente um resposta, mas eu resolvi não ser insistente. O cara mal me conhecia, eu não ia parecer uma louca, tirando satisfações... – E você? – ele perguntou, o que me fez olhar para ele.

_ Estava indo ao mercadinho, vou comprar umas pipocas, refrigerantes, essas coisas. – eu disse indiferente. Ele riu e eu encolhi os braços.

_ Mal chegou e já está dando uma festinha particular? – ele perguntou rindo mais ainda, e eu ri junto com ele. – E eu? – ele perguntou, me confundindo completamente.

_ Desculpe? – olhei para ele com uma cara de nãoestouentendendonada.

_ Não vai me convidar? – ele perguntou nem um pouco hesitante, rindo baixinho. E lá vamos nós.

_ Claro! – eu disse e ele sorriu mais abertamente. Cara será que a boca dele não doía não? Sem contar os riscos de enfarte que ele poderia causar as garotas do colégio.

_Concordo plenamente._

Minha mente disse e eu bati em minha cabeça. O pequeno problema é que eu não medi exatamente a força e acabei batendo forte demais.

_ Ai! – eu não evitei o reflexo de dor e balancei minha mão, e colocando a outra em minha testa. O soutodosorrisos olhou para mim com uma cara de interrogação e eu me arrependi de ter uma mente tão confusa.

_ O que foi? – ele me perguntou. _Viu, ele se preocupa com você!_ Minha mente idiota me disse novamente.

_ Cala a boca idiota, é tudo culpa sua! – eu resmunguei para minha mente, mas o bastante para Dean ouvir. Eu olhei para ele e ri sem graça. – Desculpa, não foi com você, e não, eu não falo com fantasmas. – eu disse, me lembrando quando Emmett perguntou isso para mim. Ele ficara completamente saltitante, perguntando se eu podia falar com o peixinho dele que tinha morrido no verão passado. Eu ri com a memória.

_ Ok... – ele disse me olhando como se eu fosse uma louca (talvez eu fosse mesmo) e depois de alguns segundos riu. Fazer o que? Eu ri junto com ele. – Bem, se serve de consolo, eu também falo sozinho de vez em quando, principalmente quando minha mente se descontrola. – ele disse com um tom brincalhão, mas eu senti sua sinceridade, e sorri para ele.

_ Então eu não sou a única CLPCM! – eu disse o meu código e ele olhou para mim, e eu me lembrei que ele não me entendia. – Completamente Louca, Podem Correr de Mim. – eu disse brincando e ele riu alto.

_ Claro, é melhor correr de mim eu posso te seqüestrar. – ele disse me olhando meio sério, mas ainda havia um traço de sorriso em seus olhos.

_ Você está falando sério? – eu perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

_ Oh yeah! – ele afirmou e nós rimos quando eu comecei a correr e ele correu atrás de mim. Depois de alguns poucos passos correndo, ele me pegou pela cintura e eu virei rapidamente. Ele estava perto de mim (lê-se: tão perto quanto unha e carne), o bastante para eu sentir sua respiração na minha. Ele foi aproximando MAIS seu rosto do meu...

_Beija, beija, beija!_

_ Não, eu... eu não posso. – eu disse para os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ele parou de se aproximar, dando um passo para trás, sorrindo sem graça, enquanto coçava sua nuca.

_ Me desculpe, você mal me conhece... eu não deveria ter feito isso, me desculpe. – ele disse sem graça.

_ Não, é que eu realmente não posso, eu tenho um namorado. – eu disse sorrindo como ele, e tentei mudar o clima pós-fora. – E não fique se desculpando. – eu disse.

_ Me desculpe. – ele disse, se desculpando por se desculpar. Eu olhei para ele, que arregalou os olhos, - Ops, me desculpe. Não, quero dizer, me desculpe. Ai droga, me desculpe. Desculpe. – ele se enrolou todo e eu acabei rindo.

_ Chega eu já entendi. – eu disse ainda rindo.

_ Me desculpe. – ele disse sem perceber, e eu olhei para ele novamente. Ele riu junto comigo e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Bem, pelo menos você não é a única louca aqui. – nós rimos juntos.

_ Bem... você vai entrar comigo? – eu perguntei apontando para a entrada do mercado. Ele não respondeu, somente andou, olhando para mim. Aquilo já respondia não?! Eu andei até ele sorrindo, enquanto eu ia até uma prateleira de porcarias.

_ Então, como você veio parar aqui? – ele perguntou pegando o que eu pegava, e colocando em uma cesta em sua mão.

_ Bem, meu pai se casou novamente, e eu achei que ele merecia viver novamente. – eu disse simplesmente, terminando de pagar as pipocas, entregando-as para ele, e olhando-o, enquanto ele levantava a cabeça, olhando para mim. – Eu sei que você pode pensar que é uma coisa idiota, e que ele vive, mas não é bem...

_ Eu entendo você. – ele disse sorrindo. – Talvez eu fizesse o mesmo que você nessas circunstancias... – ele me interrompeu, deixando-me surpresa com sua resposta. Bem, ele pelo menos me entendia. Era um bom amigo. Eu sorri satisfeita para ele, enquanto me virava e ia até outra prateleira, com ele em meu encalce.

_ Obrigada por me entender. – eu disse agradecida, pegando alguns sucos e refrescos. – Gosta de algum em especial? – perguntei apontando para a prateleira. Ele pegou um suco de maracujá, colocando na cesta. – Exatamente como eu. – eu disse sorrindo enquanto pegava chocolates e mais chocolates em uma prateleira perto. Hm... sorvete. Cereja! Peguei tudo que eu amava e coloquei na cesta.

Ele olhou surpreso para mim, e eu encolhi os ombros, sorrindo angelicalmente. Ele riu negando com a cabeça.

_ Você vai mesmo comer tudo isso? – ele me perguntou incrédulo.

_ E por que não? – eu perguntei indo em direção ao caixa, pegando a minha bolsinha de cartões. – Nós temos língua pra isso não é? – eu perguntei, pegando a cesta dele, e entregando ao funcionário do caixa, eu olhava da mesma maneira para mim. Qual o problema dessas pessoas? Não se pode mais viver?!

_ Nada, é só que eu pensei que você fosse uma daquelas garotas frescas que tinha repulsa à tudo que se pode chamar de comestível. – ele disse brincando com um dos chocolates. Eu entreguei meu cartão de crédito ao garoto do caixa, enquanto outro colocava tudo em uma cesta da escola. – Mas você é completamente diferente. Sabe, você até parece um pouco com minha irmã... Não por fora, claro. – ele disse pegando a cesta com o garoto e me acompanhando para fora.

_ Sua irmã? – eu perguntei curiosa.

_ Claro, mais tarde eu a apresento para você. Ela é novata, loirinha de olhos azuis, deve estar com aquela franja de novo... – ele começou a descrevê-la para mim e eu ri. – O que foi?

_ O nome dela é Ângela, certo? – eu perguntei e ele olhou surpreso para mim.

_ Você lê mentes? – perguntou sério, me olhando como se eu fosse um alien que estivesse dançando macarena* ("Macarena" é uma canção da dupla espanhola Los del Río sobre uma mulher de mesmo nome, ou qualquer mulher da vizinhança de La Macarena, em Sevilha. Ela fez muito sucesso entre os anos de 1995 e 1997, e foi a música de maior sucesso de 1996.

A canção se tornou o segundo single com mais tempo em #1 e estreiou no topo do ranking dos singles de maior sucesso na primeira semana nos EUA. A dupla foi eleita como "1º Maior One-Hit Wonder de todos os tempos" pela VH1 em 2002.

"Macarena" foi remixada pelos Bayside Boys e adicionada de letra em inglês. No Brasil, ganhou uma versão axé. O sucesso veio após a criação da dança, por uma instrutora venezuelana de flamenco, que se espalhou pelo mundo em 1996 como o hit de verão e acabou sendo esquecida em 1997.

A canção foi eleita como sendo a 2ª mais irritante da história da música pela revista Rolling Stone e a 10ª mais irritante pelo site The Sun.)

_ Não eu não leio mentes seu bobo. – eu disse revirando os olhos e rindo. Ele suspirou aliviado. – Por quê? Medo que eu descubra o que você está pensando? – eu perguntei brincando e ele sorriu sem graça.

_ Não... nada disso... err, então, onde você conhece minha irmã então? – ele perguntou mudando o assunto e eu segurei o riso com uma mão.

_ Ela está no mesmo apartamento que eu. – eu disse – mas ela não me disse que era uma McGorfh. – eu disse dando ênfase ao nome da família. Jesse McGorfh era um dos empresários mais importantes quando o assunto era construção de imóveis. Desconfiava que ele era o responsável por tudo isso.

_ Ela é um bocado tímida, não gosta de ficar tirando vantagem em tudo. Por mais que acabam descobrindo. – ele disse baixo, como se fosse a milésima vez que ele dizia aquilo durante o dia.

_ Tirar vantagem? – eu perguntei, como assim, ela tirando vantagem? Mas como?

_ É... como o apartamento. Ele com certeza é maior que os outros e...

_ Como assim? – eu perguntei. Quer dizer então que eu estava tirando vantagem de algo? Não que eu não tenha gostado do apartamento, eu tinha amado, mas... Eu queria ser tratada como qualquer outra, normal caramba! – Quer dizer que... Ah droga! – surtei. Ah mas meu pai iria ouvir. Ele sabia que eu não gotava de tirar vantagem em nada!

_ Espera aí... Calma. Você disse que era filha de quem mesmo? – ele perguntou, parecendo tentar se lembrar de meu rosto em algum lugar. Espera um pouco... Sabia que conhecia ele de algum lugar! – Isabella Swan, certo?! – ele perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

_ Espera um pouco... Dean? O Calças Largas? – eu perguntei pelo seu apelido e ele acenou um sim sorrindo aberto.

_ Só não me chama por esse nome! – ele avisou com um dedo, brincando. Eu conhecia Dean em uma das festas de meu pai. O pai dele era um grande amigo de meu pai, e sempre que meu pai tinha algum compromisso que as "filhas Swan" tinham que ir, eu, Alice e Dean ficávamos conversando.

Seu apelido? Um dia ele estava pegando um suco para mim e Alice, e quando voltou, sua calça caiu. Completamente hilariante. Ficamos rindo durante um bom tempo, e Alice começou a chamá-lo por esse nome. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo rosto bonitinho de antes. O único que não gostava nadinha de meu amigo era Edward. Cheio de ciúmes...

_ Mas eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã... – eu disse avistando meu a porta do meu quarto, e pegando a chave em minha bolsinha de cartões.

_ Eu nunca falei dela antes, ela estava internada por causa de um câncer, igual a minha mãe, mas, ao contrário dela, Ang conseguiu resistir e aqui está ela. – ele disse, falando da mãe com um certo pesar na voz.

_ Eu sinto muito. – eu disse baixinho abrindo a porta do apartamento. Estava tudo quieto, então parece que estavam todas em seus quar...

_ Bellaaaa! Onde você estava? Eu fiquei procurando você até dentro da geladeir... Dean? – Alice vinha até mim com as garotas atrás. Todas tinham percebido a presença dele, menos a tampinha ali na minha frente, até que ele entrou mais um pouquinho e ela parou de repente, o analisando de cabeça aos pés várias vezes.

_ Lilica? – ele perguntou indo até ela e a levantando no ar. Ok, com ela ele faz isso né?! Tudo bem que ela é baixinha e leve como isopor, mas... Ah esquece! – Quanto tempo! Você não cresceu nada... – ele acrescentou em uma voz baixinha e brincalhona, o bastante para que Alice pudesse ouvir. Ela deu um soco em seu ombro, e eu vi Ângela ficar ao lado do irmão rindo.

_ Dê, você não me disse que tinha amigas tão... legais. – ela disse rindo.

_ Pois é caçula, mas agora você sabe. – Dean afagou os cabelos da irmã, deixando-os bagunçados. – Você não desiste da franja não é? – ele perguntou.

Eu fechei a porta, olhando as outras garotas, que sorriam sugestivamente para ele. Ai, solteiras! Eu sorri brincalhona, lembrando que minha irmã fazia parte desse grupo. Surpresos? Eu também! Fui em direção á Dean, pegando a cesta em sua mão, indo rapidamente em direção à cozinha. Em alguns segundos, a cozinha estava cheia de risos e sorrisos. Dean continuava o mesmo brincalhão de sempre, e eu mal me lembrava do pequeno incidente medáumbeijo de alguns minutos atrás. A pipoca estava na máquina estourando feito tiro de faroeste, e eu estava com os braços cruzados, encostada na bancada, rindo das palhaçadas de Dean.

_ Ok, ok... Eu me rendo. Eu tinha esquecido de colocar cinto aquele dia. Cara, aquilo incomodava! – ele reclamava do cinto apertado, do dia em que suas calças caíram. Eu ri junto com Alice e as outras garotas.

_ Eu sabia! Bem que eu percebi que você estava mais "à vontade", e faltava alguma coisa! – Alice disse apontando para ele, o que causou mais risos na cozinha.

_ É, pensando bem, você estava mais relaxado. – eu disse zombando dele e rindo. Eu ouvi o BIP da pipoca ficando pronta, e eu peguei as tigelas de pipoca, que estava em um dos armários, colocando bastante pipoca em cada pote.

Coloquei em cima da mesa, junto com os copos e sucos, para que cada um pegasse o seu. Todos em exceção de Dean.

_ Alguém quer ver filme? – eu perguntei. Então todos sorriam ao mesmo tempo, e eu olhei para Dean, que já pegava seu suco de maracujá, e colocava em outro copo para mim. Eu sorri agradecida, e ele devolveu o sorriso.

_ Então que filme vamos ver? – Jéssica perguntou, chamando minha atenção para ela. Eu tive a sensação de que não era exatamente a minha atenção que ela queria. Haha, safadinha! Ok, confesso que se eu não tivesse o Edward... bem não sei.

_ Bem, eu estava pensando em colocar... – comecei a falar, e olhei para Alice. Ela estava louca para ver o filme, mas eu disse que ela só iria ver comigo, quando eu quisesse. Eu sei, bem infantil.

_ Nãaaao... Sério?! – minha irmã olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando, e foi correndo escada acima, com certeza iria pegar o filme. Eu ri. Os outros ficaram olhando para mim, não entendendo nada, e eu ri. Mal tinha os conhecido e já tinha os confundido não sei quantas vezes!

_ Alguém já viu "A verdade nua e crua"? – eu perguntei enfim, e os quatr

o sorriram abertamente para mim. Vejo que acertei bem na escolha.

_ Não. – falaram todos de uma única vez.

_ Eu estava louca para ver esse filme! Parece ser tão engraçado e romântico... – Leah disse com um sorriso meio apaixonado, juntando as duas mãos fechadas perto do coração, como se estivesse sonhando com o amor da sua vida. Pouco depois ela olhou para Dean, e eu entendi tudo.

Também, era de esperar, um cara engraçado e bonito como Dean, não tinha outra!

_ Peguei! Aqui! – Alice disse alto, saltitante me entregando o DVD, e pegando sua pipoca e seu suco. Todos fizemos o mesmo, e fomos para a sala. Dean pegou o DVD comigo e ligou a tevê. Fechamos as cortinas e sentamos todos numa posição confortável.

Eu me sentei ao lado de Dean, no meio do sofá. Alice deitou a cabeça em meu colo, e Ângela no de Dean. Leah e Jéssica ficaram nas poltronas e o filme começou. Rimos muito, e Ângela chorou, assim como Alice. Mereço.

Eu, sem perceber, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Dean. No início ele parecia ter estranhado, mas um pouco depois ele relaxou e ficou brincando com meu cabelo que caia sobre seu ombro. Eu estava quase dormindo com aquele cafuné todo, quando os créditos começaram a rolar, com uma música meio chata.

Lilica se levantou de meu colo, ao mesmo tempo que Ângela, e eu levantei minha cabeça, quase que em um susto. Leah olhou para mim meio desconfiada, e eu sorri sem graça. Coitadinha. Ela estava a fim do cara e eu tirando suas esperanças. Bella, você é uma garota má, muito má! Ri com o pensamento.

_ Bem, eu acho melhor eu ir para o meu apartamento, já está passando da hora de recolher. – ele disse se espreguiçando no sofá. Eu peguei o controle na mas de centro e desliguei a televisão. Eu me levantei junto a Dean, que deu um abraço na irmã. – Boa noite maninha. Amanhã eu venho tomar café com vocês. – ele disse sem perguntar e se virou para me dar um abraço. – Boa noite Bells.

Dean me abraçou forte, e depois fez o mesmo com Lilica e as outras garotas, dizendo que tinha sido um prazer conhecê-las. Elas sorriram abertamente (lê-se: mostrou todos os dentes, rezando para que não tivesse alguma coisa agarrada) para ele, acenando como Miss enquanto ele saia.

_ Deus Ang! Você não me disse que tinha um irmão tão gato! – Jéssica disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

_ Bem, vocês não perguntaram! – ela disse com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto, pegando alguns potes de pipoca.

_ É, mas parece que já tem alguém de olho nele... – Leah pegava alguns copos, e nos começamos fazer o mesmo. Todas olharam para mim, até minha irmã. Eu fiz uma cara assustada.

_ Hey, me tira dessa! Eu já tenho um namorado, e eu já deixei isso claro para ele! – eu disse o mais inocente que pude. Na verdade eu era inocente. Eu era né?! – Só somos amigos. – eu disse num tom que colocava fim naquela discussão.

_ Gente vocês nem sabem se ele está solteiro... – minha irmã começou – Ele... está solteiro Ang? – descaradamente ela perguntou e eu ri. – Que foi? Só curiosidade! E então Ang?

_ Sim, ele esta solteiro! – Ângela disse rindo comigo e nós fomos para a cozinha, colocando as vasilhas na lava-louças.

_ Riem da desgraça alheia! – Jéssica disse brincando, e nós cinco começamos a rir juntas, subindo as escadas. – Bem, eu vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas e depois eu acho que vou dormir, estou exausta! Então... Até amanhã garotas! – Jéssica disse sorrindo.

_ Eu também. – Leah disse, entrando em uma das portas e a fechando logo em seguida.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho e ver meus e-mails. – Alice disse sorridente e saltitante entrando no quarto.

_ Boa noite. – eu e Ângela dissemos juntas. Eu já ia entrando no meu quarto...

_ Bella, espera um pouco, você... – ela ficou me olhando hesitante e eu abri a porta para ela passar, e a fechei atrás de mim. Ela olhou envolta, meu quarto louco e riu um pouco comigo. – É um quarto legal... bem a sua cara. – ela disse e eu ri.

_ Obrigada. Mas não foi por isso que você pediu para falar comigo, foi?! – eu perguntei, me sentando em um pufh, e assim ela se sentou na cama, logo a minha frente.

_ Na verdade é um pouco mais sério que isso. – ela começou devagar e eu assenti, incentivando-a a continuar – É sobre o meu irmão. Olha, eu sei que você o conhece há muito tempo, e que vocês foram err... amigos, certo?! – eu assenti – Mas Bella, eu quero dizer, bem, ele mudou... – ela disse, olhando para as mãos, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

_ Mudou? Como assim Ang? – eu perguntei começando a ficar confusa.

_ Bella, ele pode parecer, mas ele não é mais uma boa pessoa. – ela disse de uma vez, e eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa. Mas ele não parecia ter mudado tanto, parecia estar tão... amigo e gentil.

_ Você tem certeza Ang? O cara é seu irmão! – eu falei em um tom calmo e baixo, sem demonstrar minha total surpresa.

_ É o que todas pensavam... – ela sussurrou e eu quase não pude ouvir. Ela parecia estar dizendo mais para si mesma que para mim. – Bem, eu só achei que deveria te dizer isso. Boa noite Bella, te vejo amanhã. Mal posso acreditar que vai ser o último dia de verão! Ainda queria fazer tantas coisas... – ela disse se levantando e abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

_ Boa noite Ang. – eu disse, com uma mão pendurada em minha nuca.

Não podia ser assim, Dean? Meu amigo? Não, era bobagem de Ângela! Ele não era assim, não mesmo! Neguei fortemente com a cabeça e fui ao closet ainda em silêncio para pegar um pijama. De maneira alguma Dean seria uma pessoa má. E uma parte de meu corpo temia isso. A parte que ainda gostava daquele garoto que deixara a calça cair. Dean era tudo, menos mal.

_Claro que ele é tudo! Ele é lindo, gentil, lindo, perfeito, lindo, amigo, lindo, engraçado e... Lindo!_

Argh! Cala a boca! Eu já tenho um que é tudo isso, um pouco mais, e o nome dele é Edward Cullen. Entendido? Edward!

Edward! Tinha me esquecido de ligar para ele. Peguei meu telefone e vi que eram vinte e duas horas, então achei melhor mandar uma mensagem.

**De: Garotinha**

**Para: Duduzinho**

_Hey, me desculpe, esqueci de ligar! Como você está?_

_Sinto sua falta!_

_Responde quando puder, beijos._

Me sentei na cama, esperando um pouco. Bem, talvez ele estivesse acordado, quem sabe?!

Enquanto esperava, eu fui ver meus e-mails. Sentei na cadeira e vi que tinha recebido duas mensagens. Lá vamos nós! Abri a primeira.

**Remetente: Sue Clearwater**

_Olá minha linda... Como está? Chegou bem? E as amiguinhas? Sua irmã? Se organize bem e se comporte garotinha! Não esqueça que te amo! _

_Bem, agora você deve estar curtindo a escola nova, então quando der me envie um sinal de vida._

_Não se esqueça de mim hein?! Rsrs. Estou esperando ansiosamente para saber como foi seu dia! Beijos linda!_

Eu vi todo o carinho de minha madrasta, e senti falta de seu abraço. Resolvi responder rapidamente seu e-mail, para não deixá-la preocupada.

**Destinatário: Sue Clearwater**

_Hey Sue! __Eu e Lilica estamos bem sim. Fiz amigas novas e adivinha que eu encontrei? O Dean lembra? Aquele de Calças Largas rsrs. Bem, aqui está meu sinal de vida, não se preocupem comigo! Vá viver sua nova vida com o papai! Mande um beijo para ele, se não ele fica com ciúmes!Eu também te amo, boa noite!_

Terminei minha mensagem e fui ler a próxima.

**Remetente: Emmett Cullen**

_Bellíssima, eu estou sentindo sua falta aqui! Você me disse que não seria tão ruim assim! Por favor, dê sinal de vida rsrs... Sinto sua falta Bellíssima! Meu irmão também está mais quieto que o normal, mal comeu hoje. E Lilica? Como está minha tampinha? Também sinto uma imensa falta dela! Se fizer amigos novos não se esqueça de mim. Ah, Edward disse que precisa falar algo importante com você, mas precisa ouvir sua voz primeiro. _

_Esse cara é meio louco, sabe?! Mas continuando, é uma coisa muito importante, e assim que você estiver livre, é para você ligar ou enviar alguma mensagem para ele. _

_Beijo Bellíssima! _

Terminei de ler, com os olhos marejados. Como eu sentia falta de aquilo tudo! Eu sentia falta de meu namorado, de meus amigos, de meus pais...

**Destinatário: Emmett Cullen**

_Meu grandão! Eu já falei para você não chorar! Assim eu choro também, poxa! Você sabe que você é o meu melhor amigo para sempre não sabe?! Eu nunca vou esquecer você, não sei como você tem a coragem de cogitar uma coisa dessas! _

_Lilica está muito bem também, o apartamento é enorme, e eu encontrei o Dean aqui, mas não fala nada para Edward, você sabe como ele é um ciumento compulsivo rsrs. Bem, eu estou bem, tirando as saudades que eu estou sentindo. _

_Grandão, você sabe por que eu estou aqui, eu sei que você entende, não é?! Pois bem, eu vou sempre te mandar mensagens, ligar sempre que eu puder, mandar fotos, ah e Lilica teve uma idéia muito boa hoje a tarde!_

_Nós vamos fazer vídeos e mandar para vocês verem como ainda estamos viva, e como sentimos falta de vocês! Vai ser como se nós ainda estivéssemos aí! E vocês podem fazer o mesmo, sendo assim não ficaremos tão distantes!_

_Grandão, eu vou terminando aqui, e sempre que pudermos, trocamos mensagens, não fique triste, e não se esqueça da gente! _

_Beijos de sua Bellíiissima!!!_

Quando cliquei em "enviar", as lágrimas já estavam chegando ao meu queixo, e eu me forcei a pará-las. Limpei meu rosto, desligando o notbook, e voltando para minha cama.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.__  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass.__  
__Swing, swing, swing the spinning step._

Meu celular começou a tocar. Nem esperei mais um segundo. Era Edward.

**Kiss me – ****Sixpence None Rich):** .com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8

**Vídeo:** object width="425" height="344"param name="movie" value=".com/v/3YcNzHOBmk8&hl=pt_BR&fs=1&"/paramparam name="allowFullScreen" value="true"/paramparam name="allowscriptaccess" value="always"/paramembed src=".com/v/3YcNzHOBmk8&hl=pt_BR&fs=1&" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" allowscriptaccess="always" allowfullscreen="true" width="425" height="344"/embed/object

**Kiss me – ****Sixpence None Rich (Tradução):**

Beije-me longe da moita de cevada  
Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama  
Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório  
Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido

Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea  
Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua  
Levante sua mão aberta  
Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem  
A lua prateada está brilhando, então me beije. .  
Então, beije-me

Beije-me ao lado da casinha na árvore quebrada  
Balance-me alto no seu pneu pendurado  
Traga, traga, traga seu chapéu florido  
Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado no mapa do seu pai

Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea  
Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua  
Levante sua mão aberta  
Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem  
A lua prateada está brilhando, então me beije

Beije-me bem embaixo da via-láctea  
Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua  
Levante sua mão aberta  
Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem  
A lua prateada está brilhando, então me beije

Então, beije-me

Então, beije-me

_ Edward? – atendi já perguntado por ele.

"Oi garotinha." Ele disse numa voz meio triste meio alegre. Eu o conhecia bem, sabia que tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar.

_ Está tudo bem com você? O que aconteceu Edward? – eu perguntei começando a ficar sem ar. Ele iria terminar comigo? Iria dizer que não poderia esperar esses três anos por mim? Dizer que não valho a pena? Bem provável...

"Garotinha, precisamos conversar..." será que ele tinha me traído? Ah, não consegui dizer nada, lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Eu era tão idiota!

_Claro, ele era lindo, e era Los Angeles! Heloo!! Eu é que não deixaria um namorado lindo e fofo como esses à disposição de simples e lindas garotas de Los Angeles!_

Cala a boca mente! Esqueceu que você sou eu hm?!

_Ah, é verdade... Bem nesse caso, eu sou uma idiota sem noção!_

Cala a boca!

_Está bem, não precisa ficas nervosinha..._

Hunfh!

_Hunfh!_

"Bella? Está tudo bem meu anjo?" Edward perguntou com uma voz preocupada, tirando-me daquela luta interna.

_ Sim err, estou b-bem. – respondi gaguejando, com minha voz mole por causa do caroço que se formava em minha garganta. Então era isso, ele não gostava mais de mim...

"Não é o que parece garotinha, se esqueceu que não consegue mentir para mim meu doce?!" ele disse e eu senti o sorriso em sua voz. Sorri também por uns breves segundos.

_ Claro. É só s-saudade-des. – eu disse com um pouco de dificuldade e ele riu.

"Eu também sinto muitas saudades suas minha garotinha." Ele disse com a voz suave, que quase me deu sono. Apertei mais o telefone no ouvido, como se pudesse atravessar pela linha telefônica e chegar até ele.

_Se sente falta, por que traiu?!_

Jess, nem sabemos se ele traiu, não fica difamando o cara!

_Ah qual é! Acorda, desde quando o cara diz "precisamos conversar", muda de assunto e não é para dizer que não dá mais certo, que precisam terminar, ou dizer que traiu, hm? Me diz!_

É... bem nisso temos razão...

_Mas é claro que temos razão!_

_ Então... o q-que voc-você queria m-me di-di-zer? – eu perguntei, pensando como era uma droga ficar gaguejando.

Ele hesitou um pouco e eu temi o que viria a seguir. Era agora.

N/A: Bem, começando com as dúvidas:

Bella sofreu mesmo um acidente, e fica um pouquinho inconsciente, então começa a contar desde o início, explicando como tudo acontece.

Para quem é Team Edward, hora de festejar, a Bella vai reencontrar com Edward, mas não ainda. Vai acontecer muita coisa ainda.

Vamos ter Bella P.D.V. durante um tempo, e, assim que voltarmos ao "presente" do aciente, vamos ter outros pontos de vista!

Mais dúvidas? Pergunte.

Bem e agora...?

Será que Edward vai terminar com a Bella?

Ele não seria tão malvado assim... seria?

Ou será que ele traiu ela?

O que será tão importante para Edward falar com nossa querida Bella?

Qual vai ser a reação dela?

E o que será que Ângela quis dizer quando avisou a Bella sobre seu irmão? Será que ele é um "lobo mau?" Uh, quero um lobinho mau desses lá em casa! Rsrs.

OMG, não perca o que vem por aí!

Veja – quer dizer, leia mais de Love Like This no próximo capítulo: Surpresas.

O que vem por aí...

Mais surpresas... (óbvio)

Muito humor e novos personagens.

Descobertas e conversas sérias.

Não esqueçam de conferir!

Para as flores que quiserem... aqui está meu MSN

Avise que é do site que eu aceito!

Beijos flores, comentem!


End file.
